dancecentralkinectgamefandomcom-20200213-history
Dance Central (Kinect Game) Wiki
Feel the Beat, Feel the Music. |} Dance Central is a series of music video game for the Xbox 360 that uses the Kinect motion peripheral. The game was developed by Harmonix, creators of the Guitar Hero and Rock Band franchises, and is a launch title for Kinect. Because of the success of the game a sequel titled Dance Central 2 was officially announced at E3 2011 and later released in October 2011 and another sequel called Dance Central 3 which was announced at E3 2012 and was released in October 16, 2012 for the US,Canada & Latin America & October 19, 2012 in Europe, Asia, Australia, and Japan. Dance Central Dance Central is the first game in the series. Gameplay involves the player performing given dance moves which are tracked by the Xbox 360 Kinect and represented on the screen by one of ten in-game avatars. There are five modes available for play. Dance Central 2 Dance Central 2 is the sequel to Dance Central, developed by Harmonix Music Systems for the Xbox 360 Kinect. The core gameplay in Dance Central 2 is mostly identical to the original Dance Central. Players perform given dance moves, which are tracked by the Kinect. The more accurately the player performs the move, the more points he/she scores. Higher difficulties increase move complexity, and the margin for error is reduced. Features new to Dance Central 2 include voice control, simultaneous 2-player gameplay in both cooperative and competitive modes with drop in/drop out functionality, an improved fitness mode, a more in-depth and customizable "Break it Down" mode, allowing the player to practice only specific moves in a routine, and a campaign mode featuring dance crews of various styles. Dance Central 3 Dance Central 3 is the third game in the series. In this game,the player is working for DCI. (Dance Central Intelligence) Their goal is to recruit back crews from the past to the present. Gameplay is identical to its predecessors, having the player perform moves to a selected song with four difficulty levels to choose from. New features to Dance Central 3 are: beginner difficulty, Crew Throwdown mode, more mini-games, and having a new broader story-line. Dance Central Spotlight Dance Central: Spotlight is the fourth game in the series. It is a downloadable game for the Xbox One. Its core gameplay is very much like the previous games however, it lacks several features seen in previous games, the biggest being the lack of new routines. Every song is made up of moves from previous games mashed together. The character selection has been limited to six(12, if you count the reskins) characters. Features daily DLC and multiple routines. Dance Central (VR) The virtual reality based Dance Central allows players to transfer themselves into the game itself and perform to the routines closer than ever. Again, character selection has been limited to five characters and routines have become much simpler to accommodate for the cords of the Oculus Rift. Players can also communicate with the dancers via an in-game cellphone. New to the game is Hart, a female dancer. *A new Dance Central game has been announced: this time for the VR-based Oculus Quest and Oculus Rift! Dance Central (VR) Dance Central is the newest music rhythm game in the Dance Central series for the Oculus Quest, Oculus Rift, and Oculus Rift S. It is a virtual reality...Read more... TwitterWidget What do you think about the new Dance Central? It looks great! It seems to be very good, but i'm not very hype. It looks awful! I have no opinion on this subject. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse